


Lock Screen

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hinata.”</p><p>“Mmmyeah?”</p><p>“Why do you have me as your lock screen picture?”</p><p>“What do you mean ‘why’?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lock Screen

“Hinata.”

“Mmmyeah?” Hinata’s response came from a wriggling white T-shirt upon slender pale hips next to Kageyama.

“Why do you have me as your lock screen picture?”

“What do you mean ‘why’?”

Kageyama opened his mouth to produce an answer, but apparently he had none. Hinata had taken off his white gym shirt completely and currently pulling his ivory hoodie over his head. It was, according to Hinata’s smart phone, precisely twenty-two minutes after eight at night in the clubroom. Hinata and Kageyama were the only two students left, since they extended their stay for extra thirty minutes for practicing Kageyama’s new toss.

It wasn’t the first time Kageyama saw Hinata’s new smart phone, a product the orange-head bought over Kozue Kenma’s recommendation. It was now a month old, white in color, and protected by orange, rubbery case with number ten written on its behind. However, that day was the first day Kageyama saw Hinata using it when the phone was facing Kageyama as well. Hinata had finished replying Kozue Kenma’s email when he pushed the home button and Kageyama saw his own photograph on the big, sleek screen of the middle blocker’s phone.

That was before practice that evening. 

Kageyama had taken a deep breath before opening his mouth and raising his hand to grab Hinata’s shoulder in an inquiry on why he was on Hinata’s phone. But then the practice started and, albeit being a little off throughout the practice, Kageyama focused enough on volleyball and putting the question aside as he waited for proper moment to ask Hinata. 

Now that the moment had arrived, Kageyama felt confused that he didn’t foresee how Hinata thought having Kageyama on his phone was normal. If there was anything Kageyama learned so far in being Hinata’s partner for months, that would be how the shorter male had a completely different way of thinking things. 

(Kageyama was still surprised that they managed to become a duo, since they were so different. Hinata was so loud and reckless. Kageyama was generally silent and careful. But they worked. Kageyama didn’t know how, nor he could tell whether he would ever understand it, but they did.)

“Well, I mean…” Kageyama, who had finished changing back into his uniform, answered as he buttoned up his _gakuran_. “I mean, why do you use a photo of me as your lock screen? The screen is big too. People will see that.”

When Kageyama looked to Hinata to find an answer, Hinata just blinked, “So?”

Kageyama sighed, “Nevermind.”

But Hinata’s answer came as they walked down the stairs to the parking space where Hinata stored his bike.

“I put you as my lock screen because I want to see you,” he said, nonchalantly, like it was very obvious that Hinata wanted to see Kageyama.

“… You literally see me everyday.”

“I do?”

“Hinata, we start our morning practice at 5 AM every day and we go home at 9 PM afterwards. You spend more time with me than with your own family. Hell, you even spend more time with me than the rest of the club.”

“… I do?”

Kageyama grunted and glared at Hinata, trying to find more explanation on Hinata’s expression, but the dumbass just chuckling so happily.

“Yeah, I guess I do,” he smiled, more to himself than to Kageyama. 

There was no further explanation until they bid their farewell and Hinata hopped on to his bike.

Kageyama watched Hinata’s back as he pedaled away from him. 

Despite his unpleasant confusion, Kageyama found himself to be smiling whenever the thought passed on his mind, whenever he remembered that Hinata had his photo as his lock screen. Hinata had the photo of Kageyama Tobio on his new, big-screened phone. Hinata saw Kageyama’s face whenever he used the tiny modern device.

Hinata had million choice of picture to be used as his lock screen, but from all those choices, he chose Kageyama’s photo somehow.

*)*

Two weeks later, when Hinata stayed over for a heavy storm was blowing, Kageyama was sitting cross-legged on his bed, reading a book titled _Setter in Volleyball: An A to Z_. Next to him, also on his bed, Hinata laying on his stomach and humming anime opening song as he read on of Kageyama’s sport magazine.

The idea came together with the thunder from among storm outside.

“Hinata.”

“Yeees?”

“Can I borrow your phone?”

“Sure.”

The orange head wiggled to reach his bag just under the bed and handed Kageyama the white-orange thing. Kageyama pushed the big, round home button and he was greeted with his own photograph.

Kageyama had seen his fair share of looking at his own photograph for fifteen years, so he could tell that this particular photograph wasn’t exactly a good one. 

It was taken after one of the matches they won on the competition. Kageyama was on his Karasuno jersey. His hand was on its way down from rubbing the front part of his jersey to wipe overflowing sweat from his face. His hair was sticking at odd direction from and his fringe was wet with sweat against his forehead. The background was generally blurry, but he could spot the dark green lockers and some of the Karasuno team members there. 

Kageyama remembered the moment Hinata took this photo. He barked at Hinata to dry his sweat properly after match instead of playing with his new smart phone. Hinata was smiling at him then followed Kageyama’s order.

“Kageyama.”

Kageyama suddenly transported back to his bedroom with storm outside and Hinata next to him when Hinata called his name. 

“What?” he answered, half-confused, half-surprised.

“Ah, I was just wondering whether you want to play game on my phone. Would you like me to show you how?”

Kageyama shook his head, then showed Hinata the screen, still locked with Kageyama’s photograph under the large 7:18 pm text.

“You’re still going on about that?” Hinata smiled, amused. He reached out to Kageyama’s knee and patted it three times. “Wait,” Hinata’s face suddenly turned sour. “Do you actually mind that I’m using your photo as my lock screen?”

The answer “There’s no way I would mind, Dumbass!” flew out Kageyama’s mouth before Kageyama could stop himself.

Hinata grinned, “Well, then there’s no problem, isn’t it?”

Kageyama muttered, “No…” but then he looked down at Hinata’s phone and another sentence just made its way out of his lips once again, “I just… don’t you think it wouldn’t be fair unless I had your photo as my lock screen too?”

Hinata froze for a moment.

Kageyama had thought Hinata would get all laughing and cheerful again, but he bit his low lip and blushed. The red tinge spread from his cheeks to his ears and even slightly exposed chest. Kageyama’s fingers twitched. He wanted to hold Hinata with his arms.

“Um… d-do you really want to, Kageyama?”

“Huh?”

“Do you really want to have my photo as your lock screen?”

“I just told you that, didn’t I?”

Hinata glanced around and fidgeted before nodding. When he glanced up at Kageyama, his cheeks were really red, “Do you want to take my photo now? B-but I look awful. My hair is all messy—it’s always get extra messy when it’s damp like this—and I’m… I’m wearing your black shirt! It’s really big on me and it keeps sliding down my shoulders… a-and… am I blushing? I feel like I’m blushing—“

Hinata still went on, but Kageyama didn’t really listen, because he had started smiling and then laughing.

Hinata froze again. His eyes were on the color of honey up close and they were really big. Kageyama noticed faintly that Hinata started to blush again as he couldn’t seem to stop string at Kageyama.

“What is it, Hinata?” Kageyama asked, on some of his last chuckles before he stopped.

“Y-you laugh,” Hinata pointed out, still looked positively dumbfounded.

“Yeah, I just did,” Kageyama grinned. “Why?”

“You never laughed! You never even smile before! W-well, normal, non-demonic smile, that is…”

Kageyama chose to ignore the ‘non-demonic’ part, “… Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Wow. I just witness Kageyama laugh. Why are you laughing?”

“Because you look so adorable and so unlike you when you get all embarrassed of me wanting to take your photo now!”

“Well, aren’t I currently looked embarrassing? My hair is messy, I wore shirt too big on me…”

“I think you look fine.”

“Do I?”

“Yeah.”

Hinata glanced around again, like he was checking whether someone beside Kageyama would be able to hear what was he about to say, “… Do you think other people would see me like this if you had me on your lock screen?”

“No, I don’t think so. I don’t use my phone often. I never lend it to anyone either.”

“… Good.”

“Good?”

“Yeah, because you’ve seen me looking like this, so it’s okay if you look some more, but I don’t really want anyone beside you to see me… well, like this.”

Kageyama couldn’t point out why, but that made him smile again, “Okay. Stay still now.”

He reached for his phone next to his alarm clock. It was an old model, black and flip type. Hinata was shuffling on his seat as he tried to smooth his hair somehow, but Kageyama couldn’t see any difference on Hinata’s hair.

“W-what do you want me to do, Kageyama?” asked Hinata. 

“Huh?”

“Do you want me to make peace sign or something?”

“Uh… maybe don’t. Try to smile.”

Hinata showed his teeth.

“Smile, Hinata. Don’t look all murder-like like that.”

“I’m nervous, okay? J-just give me suggestion on how to smile naturally.”

“Hmmm. Try to imagine happy things.”

“Happy thing?”

“What makes you happy, Hinata?”

“When you toss to me!”

“Then imagine that.”

“OK!”

Kageyama squinted at his phone’s screen and took the photo.

*)*

Weeks after that, Asahi had jogged to Kageyama after another late practice and asked whether it was okay for him to borrow Kageyama’s phone so he could ring home for being late. Kageyama handed Asahi his phone and Asahi made his call.

When he finally pulled the phone down, Asahi took some extra seconds to stare at the phone’s tiny screen.

“Wow, Hinata looks so cute with the smile and your shirt, Kageyama,” Asahi’s smile bloomed.

Kageyama, who had been very used to see Hinata’s heartwarming smile there, almost forgot about it, “Ah, yeah, it’s when he stayed over at my house. I asked him whether I could have his picture.”

“Well, everyone know that Hinata has you for his lock screen, but I didn’t know you have Hinata too for your lock screen.”

Kageyama just shrugged, but his cheeks felt extremely warm and Asahi made a really suspicious smile.

“You see him everyday, Kageyama, but somehow, it’s still not enough, isn’t it?”

“Nope. Beside, I don’t see him when I wake up or before I fall asleep, so at least if I had Hinata on my lock screen—“ Kageyama braked, having another event of him not realizing what he was saying so fluently. 

Asahi laughed and walked first, “You really love Hinata, huh?”

“Wha…? Me? I don’t! Asahi-san! Wait! I definitely don’t—why are you laughing? Stop!”

But Asahi just laughed as Kageyama followed, fuming and blushing and just felt all ‘gwaaahhh’ and ‘pwaaahhh’.

And the worst part was that Kageyama didn’t think, not even at tiniest bit, that Asahi was wrong.


End file.
